


A Woman's Work

by Mara



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't sure he can save Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheffsfic (Sheffield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/gifts).



John's heart was beating faster, but everything else had slowed down in that way it always did when in the middle of an adrenaline rush.

A small part of his brain took the time to curse the negligent officer who had allowed Jackson, the serial killer Sherlock had just caught, to escape in the middle of Scotland Yard. The rest of John's brain catalogued the situation in hopes of seeing a solution that didn't involve someone dead.

Jackson had his arm around Sherlock's neck in the middle of Lestrade's team's area but John was all the way on the other side of the room with Lestrade. Donovan and Anderson were closer but Jackson was looking right at them and it didn't look like they could make a move without getting Sherlock's neck snapped.

A young patrol officer was off to the left but he was looking stunned and not very helpful and just to the right was the busty blonde secretary who'd been filing when Jackson burst in.

John's eyes flickered to a nearby desk. The stapler might just be heavy enough but the angle to hit Jackson and miss Sherlock was going to be tricky. Donovan seemed to have figured out he planned to take action and she was shouting and waving her hands to keep Jackson's attention on her.

He took an instant to plan out his move in one smooth motion, arm starting to move and--

Jackson slid to the ground, boneless.

John froze, then blinked. The secretary put down an old clunky corded phone, dusted her hands, and put them on her hips. "Oi, you lot! Is someone going to take him back where he belongs or do I have to do that too?"

Donovan reacted first, snapping handcuffs on the barely conscious Jackson, and dragging him up. "Nice work," she said as she passed.

Sherlock was patting his throat when John took the few steps across the room. "Thank you," he said to the woman. "Sherlock, say thank you."

"Thank you," Sherlock said, grudgingly. His eyes flicked over her as if to dismiss her, then he paused and looked again.

The woman shrugged. "All in a day's work. Or at least it used to be."

"John Watson," John said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Donna Noble," she said. "I'm a temp."

"Is taking down murderers in the job description for a temp?" John asked, grinning.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised." She grinned back at him.

\--end--


End file.
